


A Delight for the Misery

by TooFazed



Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bane (DCU), Breeding, City of Bane - Freeform, Crying, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Microcock, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dick Grayson, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cervical bruising, cum stuffing, drug induced heat, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFazed/pseuds/TooFazed
Summary: "To imagine the Bat hid you for so long. Just another of his atrocities,” the Alpha murmurs, and Dick whines in agreeance, rubbing his cheek against the stubbly jaw.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Dick Grayson
Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963663
Comments: 12
Kudos: 273
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _The Gotham Gazette presents:_ “The City of Bane’s Matriarch”
> 
> * * *
> 
> This kind colony of bats squeaks at you: Please, read the tags carefully! 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇  
> 

His vision is swimming. The heat has Dick wishing he could rip his costume off. Slick is already escaping from his folds; his labia so swollen that it rubs against the fabric of his costume to the beat of his heart and the swell of his breathing. His thighs shake. Even his petite cock has hardened so much that every faint stimulation sends jolts of hot arousal through his body. That he has been drugged with heat inducers is undeniable. How he came to be in this dark room, he doesn’t know, barely remembers a fight.

The door is pushed open, light spills in, and every fiber of his being screams at him to submit as the strong, harsh pheromones hit him. His knees feel weak, beg him to kneel. His hands contract helplessly around the Escrima he is holding. They feel like useless wooden sticks.

“Look boys, we’ve caught ourselves a real bitch in heat,” one of the men laughs. Dick wonders if he thinks he is being original. Because if he does, Dick has bad news for him.

The goon is a cocky one. Leers, their faces barely an inch from each other. A rough thumb presses to his lips. His lashes flutter as he fights. The touch should make him sick. His body disagrees. He nearly tumbles to the ground as more slick soaks his crotch to wet the insides of his thighs. There is laughing. The unbuckling of a belt. They feel so very safe in the presence of a drugged Omega. They feel so very Alpha.

Dick strikes. His Escrima hits the closest one right into his throat, leaves him gasping till a well-aimed kick to his head makes him go still. His other Escrima hit the second guy the moment he let go of it. Dick narrowly avoids a bullet whizzing past his head before he is on the third. Then he follows the shifting shadows, doesn’t stop. He knows not to. Stopping means giving. Stopping means submitting. He hasn’t survived and resisted for so many years to let some wannabe Alpha knock him up.

Half sure he has gotten them all, Dick staggers towards the too-bright light, wincing when it burns, eyes oversensitive. All he can hope for is that the swimming, shifting corridor leads outside. There is a light draft hitting his sweaty skin that seems promising.

He’ll have to reach the end first, though.

His shaking body collapses against the wall after just a few steps, a whine escaping his lips as he slumps against the cold surface that is so Omega Dick would be flushing from embarrassment if he could. As it is, all he can try is to not hump the wall or rest against it with his legs spread. Despite how much he graves to be brutally taken against it, the toxic fantasy muddling his mind would only make him feel more like a whore waiting for his fill.

Dick swallows, forehead pressing against the coolness. He feels so, so empty. His fingers curl around the protective cup woven into his suite. It has always only been there for appearance’s sake, to hide his status. His penis is barely more than an enlarged and protruding clit. Despite the horror stories Alphas like to tell, harsh suppressants didn’t change that over the years.

He tries to calm his breathing, think through his rushing head before he can do something stupid like open his suit, and finger himself. There is no telling when those Alphas might wake up again.

He stumbles on, down the hall.

It doesn’t get easier to breathe, and he’s following the potent scent before he realizes it, collapses into a shivering mess as he does. His heartbeat echoes in his ears. His gasping breath bounces off the walls, chest rising frantically. Terror rises but it’s detached, the drug tries to suppress everything but want. His hands press against the closed door, searching the cool metal. He just needs to turn around. He can leave. He can. But the Alpha smells strong. Makes his walls clench. A new flood of warm slick emerges between his legs, taking the cold away. He arches, chest pressing up against the cool metal of the door.

“Alpha,” he whines, voice caught between a half-sob and pure need. Shivers run across his skin. A low growl sounds from within the room that makes the hairs rise on his arms and has him push the door open without any thought. His heart runs a mile per hour, he can’t breathe, so he crashes down onto the floor, a high keen falling past his lips. Another shudder rakes his body, gasps keeping him down, but the scent lulls him in, lets his breath hitch, and his body writhe till he can breathe through. His swimming vision focuses on the strong Alpha sitting at the other end of the room and another sound escapes his throat, far needier than before as he gets his limbs to cooperate. All he can do is crawl. But Dick knows he looks good on hands and knees.

The emptiness between his legs begs to be filled. And something in him, all of him, tells him the powerful Alpha before him is worthy of doing just that, will stuff him in ways he’s never been before. His mere smell has Dick panting. Something fresh like a summer field yet mellow like petrichor.

The strong and bulking legs are spread, form a perfect place for him to rest. Dick huddles against the strong thigh, nuzzles into the dark fabric of the cargo pants to breathe in the scent that makes his head spin. So deep. It’s so deep and gentle that Dick wants to cry as it seems to embrace him.

He wants to smell like that.

Every Day. Every Night.

A large hand settles atop his head, fingers carding through his hair. Dick pushes into the touch with a whine, gaze rising to the Alpha, chest pushed up in presentation and his legs parted. The mask seems familiar. A wrestler’s mask. Black and white with red eyes. Dick whimpers as thoughts try to clarify in his drug muddled mind. The Alpha is dangerous in more ways than one, but… but dangerous means able to protect. And he has wanted to be protected for so, so long.

“Remember me?” The voice is so deep and pleasing Dick gasps, another shudder going through him as he strains in the man’s direction.

“Alpha,” he whispers breathlessly, helplessly against the thumb brushing across his lips. The Alpha laughs, manhandling him up easily onto the spread thighs as if he weighs nothing. He jerks in the grip, trying to get closer to the sturdy heat.

“Aren’t you a needy Omega?”

The simple sentence rushes from his head to his tiptoes, and all Dick can think about is, “Knot.”

It comes out dumbly, and Dick doesn’t find the will to care, not even when the Alpha lets out a hearty laugh.

A hand comes to rub between his legs, not caring about the fake bulge, and Dick moves with the pressure immediately. Moaning.

“Soon,” the thick voice tells him, and a dopey smile pulls on Dick’s lips.

The strong hand grips his suit, rips the front away without any difficulty. Exposing his torso but keeping his legs and arms tightly wrapped inside his suit. Dick whimpers when it makes him feel caught, then keens when two fingers push into the aching empty space between his legs, nothing hindering him from rocking forward. He fucks himself on those thick, warm, and chapped digits, can’t get enough of them brushing along his walls. His thighs spasm when a thumb begins to rub over his micro cock, circling the neglected flesh. Dick has never been with an Alpha that found interest in it. He isn’t prepared for the sudden eagerness developing in his chest. This Alpha cares!

More fluids gush out as the burning develops, need zipping up his core, and heating his cheeks. The fingers keep a steady rhythm, make his need swirl like a rapid vortex till the spikes of pleasure rush through his slicked and swollen cunt, thighs straining. He comes with a gasp, contraction after contraction squeezing those rough fingers he has already come to love.

“You really are a pretty thing, Nightwing. To imagine I nearly made Anatoli put a pulled through your head... What a waste that would have been.”

Dick whines, rocking his cunt against the rough cargo pants as the soaked fingers leave his entrance, feeling the heated shaft underneath. The wrestler mask comes off, and Dick stares into brown eyes, latching onto the exposed lips mindlessly. The Alpha growls, hand tightening in his hair, and Dick keens high as a bird, stilling and opening his mouth obediently.

The freehand unbuckles the belt. A zipper sounds and then Dick can feel the heated flesh, rubs his swollen and wet skin against it in a frenzy, barely recognizing how big the swollen head feels as his mouth is explored by a broad, strong tongue.

The bigger the better.

“So desperate,” the Alpha chuckles, a hand clasped around Dick’s throat, the other still in his hair. Dick scrambles to press nearer, get the hot, slicked, and flaring glans inside his hungering body. His skin prickles when the Alpha doesn’t command him to stop and Dick shows his tongue to demand a kiss as he envelopes the first millimeters of the wide tip with his pulsing folds.

“So attuned to your instincts.”

The hand falls away from his throat as a mouth settles back on his. Dick whimpers as fingers pinch his right nipple, the other hand digging into the meat of his ass to hold him close. The kiss turns more demanding, and he begins to bear down onto the thick length he is so desperate for to the twinges of pain zipping through his chest.

He gasps into the hungry mouth at the light burn racing along his walls, his vagina stretching out around the massive cock as he struggles to fill the slick heat with hard flesh.

Dick nearly lets out a cry of joy as he sinks down, gravity helping his descent. The filling heat eases the aching, lets him sit comfortably in the Alpha’s lap. Dick squeezes around the thickness – laps up the moan with his mouth –, knows instinctively that the Alpha is bigger than most. It makes his cunt throb more insistently, slick rushing down the hard length in preparation for the harsh breeding he knows he’ll receive.

“So good. So good, Alpha. So full,” Dick whispers, breath brushing against his slick lips as he bounces on the thick cock as much as he can, not caring that it’ll hurt come morning and rubbing his chest into the warm palm, tongue swiping across wet lips. A chuckle follows his words, his neck is exposed, and Dick goes still when a nose nuzzles his skin, tongue licking his scent gland. His body thrums, legs growing numb and tense with his near orgasm. His nipples are so hard they prickle.

“Such a good scent. Rich and sweet like dark chocolate. To imagine the Bat hid you for so long. Just another of his atrocities,” the Alpha murmurs, and Dick whines in agreeance, rubbing his cheek against the stubbly jaw. He’s been trying to be a good son for so long that he has forgotten how good it feels to be a good Omega.

“Do you want me to fill you properly?” is breathed over his skin, “Do you want to be bred? Belong to me as you have never belonged to anyone else?”

Dick groans, kissing along the strong jaw as the Alpha breaths in his scent once more. Dick’s left-hand slides along the bulging biceps and heat throbs from his scent gland to his swollen folds as teeth grace along the thin and sensitive skin. His hand finds the larger one still resting at his side, and he guides it against his denting stomach.

“Please. Please knot me,” he begs, gasping when the Alpha shifts and begins to caress over his protruding belly. Dick rocks into the touch “Please. Please, Alpha.”

A growl emerges deep from the Alpha’s chest. It makes Dick’s head spin, makes him crave for the strong Alpha so much more he can feel the pulse of his primly stretched pussy around the thick length.

“You beg so nicely, my little Omega,” an arm lines his shoulder, pushes him nearer, and Dick squeezes around the length inside him once more as he is pressed close to the exposed warm chest. His eyes slip closed. He feels so oddly save stretched out around the Alpha’s cock.

“I promise, I’ll fuck you till your taut little belly swells with my cum,” the words are growled into his skin; have Dick whine in response, and then the teeth clamp down without warning, sending white-hot pain through his neck up into his brain before it prickles out into blinding pleasure. The scream gets stuck in Dick’s throat, eyesight turning white as his body spasms, throws of ecstasy blacking him out.

Awareness barely returns as he is laid out on the ground. The warm hands hike up his thighs, and Dick arches with the first savage thrust into his tight cunt. Tears build in his eyes as his body moves with the rhythm, pleasure so intense Dick feels like he is being taken apart. A tongue traces his bleeding mating bite, the hairy chest presses against his own, the warm presence meant to soothe his rising distress, and Dick clings to his Alpha helplessly. His wet eyes open with a sharp gasp, hips jerking up as the sturdy fingers start playing with his protruding clit, twisting, and rubbing it harshly to the thrusts that rock his body. With a jolt, he comes again, slick squirting out in a rush of heat and petite little prick pulsing with a dry orgasm. Dick keens as the brutal thrusts continue to crest inside him, tries to escape the sudden hurtful stimulation, but his wrists are fixated to the floor in seconds, tongue invading his mouth again and hips snapping into the burning heat between his legs cruelly.

Dick screams as his Alpha’s knot starts to catch against his swollen folds, the sensitized flesh getting bruised and mangled with the vicious push and pull, but he is made to take it, helplessly caught on the thickening cock and beneath the bruising hands as it feels as if he is being ripped apart, cunt throbbing and burning.

With a vibrating growl, his Alpha comes so deep inside of him Dick grows slack with the sensation, eyes rolling back, cunt a pulsing point of pain as he is filled with his Alpha’s hot seed.

A whimper escapes him as his Alpha shifts, but a pleasant shudder takes his body when lips brush along the still fresh bite, slow hip movements grinding the warm cum deeper. His skin burns like fire around the bulging knot.

“Shush, mio pajarillo. You’ll be alright.”

Dick shudders as his Alpha brushes the tears still falling away, and he blacks out as his spasming body is raised, slumped form falling pliant against his Alpha as he is carried away. His sight never quite sharpens again even as his swollen cunt is bred a second and a third and a fourth time, belly swelling just as his Alpha promised.

Waking feels like a chore. He knows he has been drugged. His head still throbs with painful aftereffects. The first thing he feels is the fullness that stretches his cunt and pouches his belly. Then he feels the bite burning his neck. He shudders, feels the knot holding him close. Something cold touches his lips, and he licks and mouths at the ice cube until his tongue drags across Bane’s warm fingers instead. He tries to focus his thoughts and can’t.

“How long?” he asks detached when he gets his numb lips moving.

“Three days.”

Dick squeezes his tired eyes shut. Three days feels about right. Three days is normal for a heat all things considered. A hand brushes over his stomach, and Dick hates how good it makes him feel, how much he wants Bane’s mouth back on his. A gasp escapes him when a heated kiss is settled to his shoulder.

“You took my cum so prettily, mio pajarillo,” Bane praises, strong hand gently brushing over his dented belly, “I wonder how many children you will give me, how many grandchildren you will give the Bat.”

Dick’s breath hitches, another shudder taking his body that turns his stomach. He doesn’t want to think about it. The words only bring the horror of his situation crashing down on him. He wants to turn away but even the faintest shift tugs at his aching walls.

“Why?”

A chuckle, a kiss to the ring of teeth now marring his skin.

“What better way is there to break the Bat than to knock up his Omega son?” Bane asks and brushes over his lips to cup his chin and twist his head. The strong tongue easily slips into his mouth, and Dick whines, wonders if he is still drugged or if it’s the pheromones and the bite that have him craving for the villain that raped and bred him for days.

“Or would you rather I break his back a second time? All you have to do is say the word,” Bane chuckles, thumb pressing against his swollen little cocklet. A gasp leaves him. It feels as abused as the rest of him. So many Alphas refuse to touch it. Bane… Bane used it against him, knew the drug would block its functions, would make coming into torture. Bane smiles at his fear, dipping down to pull at his swollen nipples with his teeth. An ecstatic scream has him arching. Fingers push into his mouth to keep his lips parts as he twists in the half embrace, played like a fiddle between fingers and teeth. It leaves Dick breathless, ashamed as cum trails out of him past the heat of Bane’s cock and cools his skin as tears build in his eyes, another orgasm cresting at the hands of the villain.

Bane hums against his skin, drawing back. Dick whimpers, feeling too exposed beneath the Alpha’s attention, but his nipples only seem to harden more. They feel swollen, pecs already tighter as if he’ll start producing soon. The thought sends a chill down his spine that nearly draws a sob from his throat.

“Don’t worry, mio pajarillo,” Bane murmurs, fingertips stroking over his tongue as the tears begin to fall.

A pained sound emerges between his lips when Bane pulls out of the pulsing heat. His legs spasm, but don’t dare to close or simply aren’t able to. Cum trails out between his legs, wets the mattress, and it has never felt as humiliating. Dick whines, tries to push up and get away.

A scream rips from his throat as Bane pushes back in. His aching walls protest, tip bruising his cervix as he chokes on his tears, and the fingers still inside his mouth. A kiss is settled to the itching bite, Bane’s hips rolling back and forth in gentle circular motions that only seem to draw out the pain Dick feels. It slowly starts to span through his pelvis until he is trembling like a leave beneath the powerful Alpha.

“We’ll raise them together,” Bane promises, never ceasing to thrust into him as if Bane wants to massage his insides open, violate every untouched bit of him. It’s only a threat for now but Dick knows if Bane wants to do it, he will find a way.

Spit is brushed from his bruised lips, Dick hopes the fearful daze will be exchanged with unconsciousness soon, but every spark of pain seeming to split him up to his navel pulls him back.

“My children won’t have to grow up in prison. They will grow up in the city I saved from the Bat.”

All Dick can see through his swimming vision is the grin, then his knees hit the blanket beside his shoulders, Bane’s hips snapping up, cock pushing deeper. Dick feels his belly go tight, mouth falling open with a scream he does not hear, tears slipping out of his wide eyes.

His head is ripped back, teeth settling over the bite, worrying the skin as the cock rubs into him, beginning to catch as Bane enjoys the stark pain freezing his expression.

“Such a delightful Omega,” Bane groans, and Dick sobs, wishing he were in heat or drugged again. One hand comes from his hips to his nipple, squeezing it, and Dick bucks up, feeling the swell of the knot.

“Ngh.”

Bane laughs softly, lips back on his, a thumb opening his jaw. The tongue invades his mouth again, stroking over his as Bane catches with a groan, slowly settling his weight on top of his trembling body as he is bred once more. The heat developing in his bloated belly barely lessens the pain his whole lower torso aches with, but Dick enjoys the stillness, cries silently as Bane peppers his collarbone and throat with kisses.

“I will keep you safe,” Bane whispers against his skin.

Dick sobs, eyes blinking open, body trembling despite Bane’s heat and weight on top of him. A thumb caresses the tears away. Dick wishes he could stop holding onto the powerful shoulders, but his hands remain claws, his nails pricking into the skin to keep Bane close.

“Our next time will not hurt as much anymore,” Bane promises, eyes glowing red as strong lips place a kiss against his jaw.

Just thinking about Bane pulling out makes Dick’s stomach tighten in anguish. He much prefers the heated throbbing to the cold aching he can already feel waiting beneath his sweat-drenched skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Gotham Gazette presents:_ “Bane begins to tame his Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, look… another one-shot that insisted it wasn’t finished yet. But I don’t think you’ll mind that there is more of these two. Thank you for your feedback! <3
> 
> To those who asked: I’m not currently taking requests but there are Dick/Clark ideas in the making. No plans for (any) Flash, yet.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🦇 🦇 Added Tags after Microcock 🦇 🦇

Blurry shadows move in a sea of white. His stomach muscles ache. His pelvis prickles. Dick shies away from the pain, drifts with body and mind.

A hand brushes through his hair, warm and heavy, and reassuring. A touch of life. His cheek sinks into the pillow as fingers trail over his skin past his ear to the side of his exposed neck. The contact burns there. Pleasantly. No matter that the position pulls at his skin, the bite still so tender and fresh.

Memories stir.

His gaze falls to the needle inside his vein, rolls up to the IV bag. Thinking is easier than it was while drugged on heat inducers, but his thoughts still refuse to cooperate, remain a pounding in his head. The blanket on top of him feels as heavy as metal fiber, keeps him down despite the floating feeling and the calloused hand cupping his cheek is a sudden incomprehensible weight, grounding in its intensity. 

It makes his breath hitch.

Lips settle on his, and Dick remains pliant in silent acceptance. The Alpha’s— _His Alpha’s_ scent surrounds him, soaks into his skin. Pleasant, slightly cool, beseeching him to rouse, but Dick can’t. He doesn’t know how to leave, despite his instincts compelling him to. His eyes open at times, but he never perceives more than a mix of colors and the sound of voices. 

At some point, the waves rocking him begin to crest, solidify into a bed. Only slowly, Dick starts to remember what has brought him to this point.

He swallows, his mouth and throat dry. A stale taste has spread over his tongue, and slight dizziness remains, but he is intimately familiar with this one. 

Dick rips the needle out, barely hears it clatter to the floor. Breath hitching, he pushes up against the headboard and nearly lets out a moan. Not the sexy kind, mind you. Pain zips up his belly. His fingers twist into the blanket, the muscle ache has his whole lower torso feeling bruised. His insides, in contrast, throb warmly. His cunt seems swollen, carved out as if Bane never left. 

Dick doesn’t want to find out how he’ll feel without painkillers.

His gaze drops to the needle glimmering on the ground.

But he will.

The room he has been left in is filled with barely more than the large bed he is lying on. Only a bookcase stands opposite of him, and there is a nightstand right beside the bed. Dick feels a headache coming just from trying to figure out if he woke in the same room last time or if he was transferred between then and now.

His hand curls around the thick blanket. It seems custom made, is heavier than Dick is used to even without drugs impairing his judgment. The weight nearly makes it impossible to get out beneath. Mostly because Dick fears to invoke the lurking pain. It doesn’t come as he shifts and not as he sits on the edge of the bed, toes against the floor but no weight on them yet.

There is nothing to dress with, but one of the two doors leading out of his room, or rather cell, hasn’t been properly closed, so Dick suspects a bathroom behind it. It’s a small relief. While he doubts that he will find something to dress, a simple towel would be enough for now and a bathroom means Bane isn’t about to make him go through… that type of humiliation.

A snap of pain twinges between his legs the second he stands. It’s not as bad as it could be, but it’s not great either, leaves him unsteady for a moment. He carries on with barely rising feet, strain heating his cheeks as he holds the pained noises in.

The bathroom is as spartan as the room he woke up in, but the water is working if only on cold. He drinks from it, having to shovel it to his mouth with a cupped hand because tilting his torso further down hurts far more. He steadies his weight on the sink, trying to take some strain off his bruised muscles. They feel tight and bunched as if Bane truly pushed him apart. Dick shudders, throat clicking as nausea creeps upon him.

Not feeling as parched anymore, he takes a deep breath to assess his situation. His eyes aren’t bloodshot from the heat inducers. Bane gave him the quality stuff. The bite looks the way it feels. While still healing, it’s a precise bite, circles his scent gland near perfectly. In any other circumstance, the bite would make him preen. It speaks of consideration and restrained.

Staring at his reflection, he raises his hand, carefully trails over the wound, and his eyes close with the sensation. 

It’s a pleasant feeling, the skin sensitized so much that it is a whole new region to instill arousal within him. He hoped it wouldn’t feel pleasant that it would reflect how he feels about the act. Maybe it would, had he felt the same way then as he does now. 

Dick remembers the first minutes clearly. How good it had felt to rub his swollen folds against the heat and sink down onto the flared tip. It had felt ecstatic to ride Bane, to be allowed to take a little charge despite mating with an Alpha. An act usually so dependent on an Omega’s utter submission.

How elated he had been when Bane had teased his small cock as if the Alpha truly cared for an Omega’s pleasure.

Then, of course, Bane had made him submit, fucked him raw with abandon.

Just the thought of Bane above him, holding him down to spread him open again reminds him of the pain. The threat behind the action. The promise of children. His body nothing but a tool to humiliate Bruce.

He doesn’t feel the pain that strikes through his knees as he hurls himself in front of the toilet. Cold sweat builds on his skin as his fingers curl tightly around the ceramic seat. His heart beats frantic in his chest but the urge to throw up stays at the back of his throat, stomach clenching, irritating the already bruised muscles more. He hasn’t eaten anything in presumably three to four days. All that drips out of his mouth is thick saliva, face strangely numb. It brings tears to his eyes, a sob to his lips.

The bathroom feels even colder as he sinks down with his cheek pressed to the seat, limbs curling in as he tries to hold it together, preserve the warmth. He does not want to walk back to a bed that might as well be his grave for all the autonomy it has and will cost him. His breath comes in panting bursts, his fingers claw into his skin. Nausea still holding him in its grasp as he tries to get his feelings in check and not spiral into his panic.

A warm hand presses to the nape of his neck, and it makes him shudder, sound of protest leaving his throat when fingers curl into his hair, tilting his head up. The act isn’t cruel, not in itself. Barely anything has been so far.

It doesn’t change that Bane took him by force, and then relished in his fear and dismissed his pain.

“I knew the morphine wouldn’t keep you down for long,” Bane comments, _praises_ , thumb brushing behind his ear. His eyes are brown again; too warm and gentle. They remind him of Alfred’s. It makes him sick. “That’s a good sign,” Bane promises, thumb brushing over his slick lips, slightly tilting his chin up. _For what?_ Dick thinks, chill descending. It pulls at the fear, rattles through his chest, and he strikes.

His fist isn’t caught, and Dick stares up at Bane with wide eyes, panting, hands curling over the cold tiles. His hairs stand on edge. The warm hand forces him to keep eye contact even as he tries to avert his face, doesn’t want to see that his damage to Bane is non-existent. Even at full strength, he hasn’t defeated Bane before. Not in reality.

“Richard.”

His name makes him tremble. Makes everything more real in a way Dick didn’t think it could get. A distressed noise escapes his throat. The drug flushed out his suppressants completely, makes his hormones go highwire. A pitiful sound is his only defense.

And Dick hates it.

Bane gathers him up, holding him close on what might be pure instinct or calculation, but it doesn’t matter. Not truly. The warmth is pleasant, heats Dick up before he finds the strength to complain and then the scent hits him again. 

Bane still smells good. Incredibly so and Dick is taking his scent in before he knows it, nose pressed to the sharp jaw. The summer heat engulfs him again, and Dick breaths out softly when the strong hands rub over his back, fingers pleasantly rough as they trail across his skin.

Dick relaxes beneath the touch, eyelids fluttering, muscled thighs sinking onto the more powerful once as he settles in the Alpha’s lap. One hand comes to rest between his shoulder blades, the other on the swell of his ass. 

A chaste kiss to his bite has the spot heating up, and he arches against the villain with a half-delirious moan, arousal gathering between his legs as his eyes glaze over.

Dick tries to think through the rising heat, but Bane hums, vibrations caressing his skin, and the shiver that runs down his body lets him forget. A hand trails over his thigh to brush against his front and Dick moans, eyes squeezing shut.

“Please,” he breaths, thighs shaking as the rough fingers tease his swelling folds, massaging them lightly and gathering slick. “Please. Please.” There is a _don’t_ somewhere stuck in his throat, unable to escape.

A hand cups his chin, makes him look up, and Dick’s mouth falls open when fingers curl against the sensitive skin, catching against the wet entrance Bane left open and sore mere hours ago.

“Please, please, Alpha. I’m,” Dick tries again, eyes glimmering, but _not ready_ doesn’t feel right, feels like a lie considering he is dripping, and he doesn’t know what he expects to gain while looking into those appraising eyes.

“You have nothing to worry about, mio pajarillo.”

Dick shakes his head. The next plea gets stuck in his throat, his eyes widening as the fingers push into the wet heat between his legs. His nails prick into the strong shoulders.

“Alpha,” Dick moans as he fights the urge to take them deeper, they offered so much pleasure. “Alp _ha_ —” Dick is silenced by a kiss, tongue gently parting his lips fully.

The dominance Bane embodies lights up Dick’s nerves, makes him go so pliant he sinks down deeper, walls throbbing around the godly fingers.

“You’re so wet for me,” Bane mumbles against his lips before pulling back again, thumb rubbing over the corner of his open mouth, then slipping in to press to his tongue. “So desperate,” Bane breaths, gently and slowly moving his fingers in and out of the heat. It pulls at his aching skin, but it feels good. More than it should.

He should be fighting, ripping out of Bane’s grip even though it doesn’t hurt, not in the way it matters. He is sensitive, the friction feels rougher than before, like sweet torture.

The thumb leaves a wet stripe across his cheek as Bane pulls it out, and Dick sinks forward, pants against the warm skin of Bane’s neck, hips jerking into the touch every time the fingers slip back in or out just right. His nails carve further into the strong shoulders, a sound escaping him that’s too wanton to be a whine, head thrown back. 

A rumble escapes Bane, deep and full, and the fingers don’t change their rhythm, coax him on and on, and he is afraid, afraid that fighting will make things worse, might mean being held down against the ground instead of a warm chest, might mean being bred more violently this time. His muscles clamp up, have him tighten around the fingers almost painfully.

“You’re alright,” Bane whispers against his temple, strong hand cradling the nape of his neck beginning to card through his hair as the fingers still deep inside of him, knuckles pressing into his heated skin. It feels so good to be filled out like that. More than it should. His wet eyes blink open, and Bane kisses the tears away. “Let me give you what you need, my little Omega.”

Dick gasps when a thumb teases across his swollen little cock, mouth latching onto his again as he rocks back and forth on the fingers still inside him, pressing into that touch. Bane hums, kissing his neck, pushing him forward until he is leaning against the Alpha, bearing down onto those curling fingers through simple gravity. A tremble catches his body, wet mouth open against Bane’s shoulder. The sounds falling past his lips turn more desperate with every teasing touch, heat pools so low that he, bit by bit feels himself losing control. Every twist and crook of the skilled fingers sends flashes of heat through his body that seem to gather between his legs building a pressure, an urge to give in.

His thighs tremble, knees nearly losing contact with the floor. And then it’s there, and he gives with a quiet gasp that doesn’t fit with the pure magnitude of the tingling heat gushing out of him, leaving him open and hungry for more.

He hides his face in the crook of Bane’s throat, panting. The warm fingers spread his throbbing and dripping cunt, coldness curling against the slicked and swollen flesh like a second lover’s touch.

“That’s it, my little omega, that’s what you like.”

A moan rolls out of his mouth, hips twitching forward as Bane continues to tease, curling his fingers just so. Another twitch snaps through him, not as intense. Heat pulses out, drips onto the tiles. The mental image doesn’t let Dick breathe, and he keeps aching.

He wants to be fucked. He wants to spread his legs. He needs Bane inside of him. Needs to be bred by his Alpha.

Dick bites his lips when Bane drags his fingers out slowly, leaving him throbbing and dripping. His thighs press together at the feeling of emptiness, rubbing, the burn tickles his skin.

Bane kisses him again, and Dick whines when Bane holds him close to rise with him in his arms. He claws into him, arousal rising even more the second he finds friction against the hardness covered by the dark pants.

A rumbled laugh escapes Bane as Dick moves against him, trying to hug the proud erection through the cargo pants, soaking the fabric with slick.

Bane smiles when his legs stay open as he is placed onto the bed, and Dick gasps, jerking at the burn and the want that floods him the second a finger is pushed back into the tight heat of his body.

More. He wants more.

“Look at you, Richard,” Bane whispers, and Dick whines, panting, spreading his legs further and being rewarded with a second finger that makes him snap his hips up and down more frantically. His half-lidded gaze sticks to Bane, hands gripping the blanket tightly as he fucks himself. “Such a perfect Omega.”

Dick finds himself flushing beneath the attention, nipples prickling and hips stuttering. Bane shuffles back with another smile, just far enough to unclasps his belt with one hand and open the zipper to pull out his erection. Pearly cum is already beading at the swollen tip, and Dick’s hips jerk in its direction, wanton moan tumbling out of his mouth and cunt throbbing around the fingers. Hot beats of arousal drip down his ass. The thick fat length looks gorgeous, as powerful as the massive thighs framing it, and Dick knows how good those firm balls can fill him. 

He wants Bane, needs him.

“Do you like what you are seeing, mio pajarillo?” Bane asks, amused, and Dick whines at the way the hand exposes the slicked crown, foreskin pulled back. Another chuckle leaves his Alpha. The fingers pull out of the heat to rub over his cunt, teases his omegan clit. Dick moans at the sensation, petite length jumping beneath the ministrations, so swollen that it feels like a true little cock. His eyes fall shut when forefingers and thumbs begin to massage his labia, and Dick cries out when the strong tongue dips between his folds, pelvis trying to rise but pinned down by the muscular arms. Writhing on the bed, he silently begs Bane to touch him deeper, voice lost to moans and gasps, and quiet cries. The chuckle vibrates warmly against his skin, slick gushing, and then the lips close around his cock, suck so harshly Dick sizes with a shriek, clawing into the bed as the fingers thrust into him roughly. The combination is too much. His hips twitch into the heat, skin tingling as his world explodes.

The haze comes and goes with his orgasm, chest rising and falling rapidly as the consuming need simmers down. His fingers lose their death grip on the blanket, and a pleading sound escapes him when Bane’s tongue licks over his pulsing penis, tasting the meager seed. Lips kiss his pubic mound, then Bane rightens, wet fingers slipping to his thighs to spread them back out. 

Dick’s legs twitch, trying to close. He feels caught in a déjà-vu.

“Please,” he sobs even as Bane already begins to push into his aching cunt, holding him in place as his body jerks and his walls contract. The skin contact feels too harsh as if Bane is bunching him up and scraping him open. His mind fails to make him fight, fingers twisting white-knuckled into the mattress as he arches beneath the villain, forced to take him deeper.

“Shush, mio pajarillo,” Bane whispers against his lips, “You know how to take me.”

Dick sobs still, eyes shut. The thick length buried inside him feels unbearably hot and the strong pelvis stays flush to his front, pinning him to the bed as Bane towers above him. Dick blinks his eyes open when no motion follows, breath catching when strands of hair are brushed out of his flushed face.

“I have no reason to hurt you,” Bane whispers, kissing the corner of his lips and trailing further down, tugging on Dick’s hair to expose the bite. A lick across the healing wound sends another spark of heat through him, making his legs twitch.

Bane groans, one hand remaining in his hair as the Alpha nips at his skin, the other disappearing between their bodies. Dick jerks with a high keen, thumb brushing over his stretched-out folds. It spikes up his nerves makes him twitch around him again, control lost.

“You fit around me so well,” Bane murmurs, brushing up to let a palm rest over his slightly bending stomach, and Dick trembles with the feeling of fullness as the calloused hand brushes up and down. 

Then Bane is kissing him again, and Dick moans, hips jerking as hands tighten around his hips. The hard press of lips and the strong tongue leave him breathless, consumed, and he gasps when fingers tease over his chest, playing with his left nipple, making him moan as Bane nips on his lips.

And Bane’s length begins to feel like is a blessing, soaked by his juices as it is, a pole to fuck himself on, a means to chase his orgasm. Bane does not fail to encourage him, meeting his frantic trusts far slower but not stopping him as he comes again with an exhausted cry.

“So good,” Bane croons, continuing to rut into the dripping wetness, and Dick whimpers, can’t help writhing beneath the insistent thrusts that are demanding so much from him, fingers ever pulling on his swollen nipples. “Such a good Omega.”

Dick strains beneath him, low sounds filling the air. He can barely feel the swell of the knot, only shudders with the heat when it finally seems to reach every corner of him. Bane’s weight a comforting presence atop him, warm breath brushing over the bite.

The exhaustion gets to him, lets him drift once more, and the next time he opens his eyes, he is lying on his side, still stretched out and filled, and pelvis flush with pelvis. He can hear the deep heartbeat, smell the intoxicating scent, and feel the powerful arms holding him close.

“You,” Dick whispers and finds no strength to carry on. Need still lingers like a never-ending craving he does not want. A thumb brushes the tear away that spills over, hands cradling his face as he tries to turn away. It makes him whine, makes him buck in the half embrace as he tries to get away, and only proceeds to spear himself on the proud, slick cock and wake Bane’s interest.

“Let me go. Let me go!”

“You are mine by law and nature,” Bane rumbles, pressing him down into the cushions even as Dick continues to fight. “My teeth mark your skin. My seed has been accepted.”

Dick freezes, eyes wide. And a pleased smile curls Bane’s lips, cruel at the edges. Another whine escapes his throat before he can stop it, cutting short strangely and painfully when he tries to hold it back. 

Of course, he already is… _Bane bred him for days_.

A kiss is settled onto his forehead. Fingers threading into his hair to expose his throat. A gasp leaves his lips but this time the kisses to his mark do not soothe the distressing sickness he feels crawling up his throat and that numbs his cheeks even as they warm.

“Please, stop,” Dick begs, hands pressing against the villain’s chest, but Bane only takes his wrist, pushing it away, and Dick cups his cheek with the hand still free in a bout of desperation, eyes swimming with tears as Bane stills. “Alpha, please,” Dick whispers, fingers frantically running up and down the rough cheek. “It hurts. It hurts.”

Bane lets out a breath, pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand, and Dick watches Bane relax above him in something akin to horror, but, eventually, he too relaxes gradually around the length buried inside of him. His fear stays though, chest rising with short bursts of breath and tears obscuring his vision. Fingers interlace with his, a kiss is settled onto his palm.

Dick gasps when the heavy length slides out of him, a gush of slick and cum following. His legs draw together, but it does nothing against how stretched out he feels, how used, and the cold creeps in again without another body on top of his. Hands trail up his thighs, kneading the flesh, then parting his legs once more, and its only then Dick realizes he is trembling.

The appraising eyes meet his, a sheen of red in them, and Dick bolts. Or tries to. He bucks when Bane twists him onto his front, trying to get away but a paw clamps around the back of his neck.

“Submit,” the growl pushes every breath out of him, stills his scrambles.

Fingertips brush over the swollen folds, and Dick lets out a whine, feeling the heat spike yet again. A chuckle chimes through the room, Bane’s breath brushing over his ear as the Alpha teases his entrance with feather-light touches. 

“Give in and I will let you rest,” Bane whispers, heated cockhead already nudging his entrance apart, and Dick bites into the pillow, begins to sob even before the thick crown has entered. Then it slips in, way eased by cum and slick alike. Evidence of their coupling and the arousal Dick does not want to feel. Dick trembles, muscles tensing, but the deep thrusts never come, stay shallow and slow, and Dick grows pliant, wet lashes sticking together as he blinks the tears away, pants beginning to wet the pillow. The mattress dips beside his hips, hands sinking down so Bane can control his pacing. A kiss is placed on his sweaty back.

“Better, my little omega?”

Dick gasps, speed of the shallow thrusts lightly picking up. A hand kneads his ass, wet thumb brushing between his cleft, caressing over the rim of his hole, and Bane hums, when he pushes into the touch, squelching sound of his cunt reaching his ears.

“Bane.”

A chuckle resounds, Bane stilling to shift until his hips are forced to slightly raise, lower back arching. Fingers softly squeeze his little cock, rubbing it gently, and Dick moans, another trickle of slick pulsing out and front heating up.

“That’s it, my little Omega, let me take care of you,” Bane whispers into his neck, and Dick’s breath hitches as he is filled out again. The unpleasant burn is barely noticeable, all his want starting to prickle in his straining little cock, and Bane begins to move again, thrusts cresting deep and slow, squelching filling the room as Bane praises him with whispered words and teasing brushes against the sensitive skin. This time they tense together, seed filling him just as he spills into the palm of Bane’s hand.


End file.
